Day Of Miracle
by FbrKm
Summary: Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Mata itu melihat sungai kecil yang mengalir dari 11 pasang mata yang tengah memejamkan mata mereka. Mau tak mau sepasang mata yang baru saja terbuka lebar itu mengeluarkan air matanya dan mulut yang sudah lama tertutup itu bergerak mengikuti nyanyian 10 sahabat dan adik laki-lakinya itu KaiChen! Bro


**TITLE : DAY OF MIRACLE**

**AUTHOR : JH92**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN AND KIM JONGDAE**

**SUPPORT CAST : EXO'S MEMBER**

**GENRE : FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

**HAPPY READING  
**

* * *

Salju mulai memenuhi Ibukota Korea Selatan,seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari H-1 natal. Liburan natal yang sangat menggembirakan bagi murid sekolahan,juga tengah dinikmati laki-laki berkulit tan yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang putihnya tanpa peduli jam yang berdering keras diatas meja dekat ranjangnya itu. Sampai akhirnya,seorang laki-laki agak pendek memasuki kamarnya dan mematikan jam beker yang berdering

"Jongin,cepat bangun" ujar laki-laki pendek tadi sambil menggoyangkan badan sang adik laki-lakinya

"5 menit lagi aku akan bangun,Jongdae _hyung_"protes Jongin

"Tidak. Ini sudah jam 8,bukankah kita sudah ada janji? Cepat bangun" Jongdae menarik tangan adiknya hingga adiknya itu duduk dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang masih tertutup

"Kau ini. Kalau ibu masih ada,aku yakin kepala mulusmu itu akan merah karena spatulanya. Bangunlah,aku sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu" ujar Jongdae

"Aku jadi merindukan ibu"jawab Jongin

"Kita harus mengunjungi ibu dan ayah hari ini,bukankah besok hari natal?"tanya Jongdae sambil merapikan tempat tidur Jongin

"Seandainya mereka tak meninggalkan kita... –"

"Sudah cepat mandi,kau bau"ledek Jongdae

"_Hyung_!" rajuk Jongin

"Mandi atau jatah ayammu kuberikan pada Jinki _hyung_"

Ancaman Jongdae berhasil membuat adiknya lari masuk ke kamar mandi, Jongdae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang kadang seperti anak kecil

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

"Kenapa kita datang awal jika mereka belum datang? Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah. Ini menyebalkan" gerutu Jongin

"Daripada kita mendapat ceramah dari Suho hyung,lebih baik kita datang awal" jawab Jongdae enteng

"Ayo kita mengunjungi ibu dan ayah,aku rindu mereka"pinta Jongin

"Baiklah,ayo"

Dua pemuda itu keluar dari cafe dan berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju. Asap mengepul keluar dari lubang hidung kedua laki-laki itu,udara memang sangat dingin hari itu, ditambah dengan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit turun membuat mantel Jongin tak berfungsi hingga ia menggigil kedinginan

"Kau seharusnya memakai mantel yang lebih tebal"Jongdae memakaikan mantelnya pada Jongin,"Ada untungnya aku memakai dua mantel"sambungnya

"_Hyung_ tidak kedinginan?"tanya Jongin

"Kalau aku tak menggigil berarti aku tak kedinginan"jawab Jongdae

"Tanda kedinginan tidak selalu dengan menggigil kan?"tanya Jongin

"Aku tahu itu"jawab Jongdae

Setelah percakapan singkat itu,hanya suara mesin yang mereka dengar hingga mereka sampai di pemakaman umum

"_Annyeong _ibu_,annyeong _ayah"sapa Jongdae sambil meletakkan dua buah bucket bunga di atas makam kedua orangtuanya

"Sebentar lagi natal,dan kami akan merayakan tanpa kalian lagi"ujar Jongin seraya berjongkok

"Ayah,Jongdae _hyung_ mengerjaiku lagi. Dia mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian sementara dia bersenang-senang dengan Suho _hyung _dan yang lainnya. Saat dia pulang,dia mengatakan bahwa dia lupa jika aku sedang dikamar mandi hfft" Jongin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya,sementara Jongdae hanya terkekeh kecil di belakangnya

"Ibu,Jongin juga mengerjaiku saat ulang tahunku kemarin. Dia membuatku hampir mati ketakutan saat mendengar kabar bahwa dia kecelakaan,dan saat aku pulang dengan paniknya,dia malah mendandaniku dengan krim kue"adu Jongdae

"Ayah akan membelaku"sahut Jongin

"Ibu akan menjewer telingamu juga ayah" jawab Jongdae

"Kalian tak pernah berubah,tetap saja seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen"

Suara bass itu membuat Kim bersaudara itu menoleh kebelakang mereka dan mendapati 10 orang yang tengah melipat tangan di dada mereka

"Ibu,ayah,kami akan mengunjungi kalian lagi nanti. Ayo"ajak Jongdae

Jongin masih berjongkok menatapi foto ayah dan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum tanpa beban

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Jongin,kemarilah,ibu akan membacakan cerita untukmu" ujar Mrs. Kim _

_"Cerita apa,Bu?"tanya Jongin sambil mendekati ibunya_

_"Tentang gadis berkerudung merah,apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"tanya Mrs. Kim_

_Jongin menggeleng_

_"Baiklah,ibu akan-"_

_"Kami pulang!"_

_"Ayah! Hyung!" Jongin melompat dari pangkuan ibunya dan langsung menghambur ke arah ayah dan kakaknya_

_"Ayah membelikanmu mainan"ujar Mr. Kim_

_"Mana?"tanya Jongin_

_Jongdae mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Jongin_

_"Ayah,bisakah kita pergi jalan-jalan malam ini?"pinta Jongin_

_"Ini sudah malam,lagipula bukankah di luar sedang hujan salju yang deras?"tanya Mr. Kim_

_"Ayah berjalan-jalan dengan Jongdae hyung tadi"jawab Jongin_

_"Hujan baru turun saat kami sampai gerbang janji besok akan menemanimu jalan-jalan"tawar Jongdae_

_"Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang" rajuk Jongin_

**FLASHBACK END**

Suara isakan keluar dari laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut

"Maaf ayah,ibu...Maaf" ujar Jongin terisak

"Ini bukan salahmu Jongin,_uljima_" jawab Jongdae sambil mengelus punggung adiknya

"Seandainya aku menuruti perkataanmu...hiks..mungkin mereka masih berada disini..hiks.." ujar Jongin

"Mereka pasti memaafkanmu,_uljima_"ujar Jongdae

"Jongin,bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World hari ini?Aku akan membelikanmu apa saja yang kau mau,Bagaimana?"tawar Suho pada Jongin

"Benarkah?"tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja. Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"tanya Suho

"Ya dan sering. Kau berhutang segelas bubble tea padaku,_hyung_"jawab Sehun

"Dan kau juga berhutang untuk memasakkan bulgogi yang enak untukku dan Yixing _hyung_"jawab Kyungsoo

"_Hyung_ berjanji akan mentraktir kami semua di Lotte World,dan hari ini kau harus membayarnya"sahut Tao

"Aku akan membayar semuanya,ayo"ujar Suho malas,dan berjalan mendahului yang lainnya

"Apa benar Suho hyung berhutang pada kalian semua?"tanya Jongdae

"Dia kalah dalam taruhan,dan dia harus menuruti kemauan kami semua"jawab Minseok

"Taruhan?"heran Jongin

"Siapa yang nilai ulangannya paling rendah harus menuruti kemauan 9 orang lainnya" jawab Luhan

"_Jinjja_?Suho hyung kalah?Bukankah dia pintar?"tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi

"Pintar tapi ceroboh,itulah _hyung_ku" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku masih tak percaya"ujar Jongin

"Itulah realita,dan dia tak bisa menghindarinya"sahut Chanyeol lalu tertawa

"HEI!CEPATLAH! AKU MASIH HARUS MENJALANKAN PERINTAH KYUNGSOO DAN YIXING!"teriak Suho yang sudah berada jauh di depan kesebelas orang yang masih berada di depan gerbang pemakaman

Bukannya bergegas,mereka malah tertawa mendengar penuturan Suho

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Sesampainya di Lotte World,mereka berpencar untuk kita ketahui,yang paling sengsara disini adalah Suho

"_Hyung_!Aku ingin bubble tea! Belikan untukku dan Luhan _hyung_!" –Sehun

"_Hyung_! Bisakah kau membelikanku syal itu?" –Baekhyun

"Suho,apa kacamata ini pantas untukku? Jika iya,aku ambil ini" –Kris

"Suho,belikan aku _kimbap_!" –Minseok

"_Hyung_! Belikan aku topi?!" –Chanyeol

"_HYUNG_! KAMI LAPAR!" –Yixing,Kyungsoo

"Kau mau membeli apa?" tanya Jongdae pada Jongin yang masih melihat-lihat

"Entahlah,aku rasa tak ada yang ingin kubeli"jawab Jongin

"Kau yakin?"tanya Jongdae

Belum sempat mengangguk,mata Jongin menangkap sebuah _snow globe_ berukuran sedang yang didalamnya terdapat replika komedi putar dan terlihat pas dengan warna krem,hijau, dan merah,Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae dan menatapnya dengan berbinar

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Ayo kita beli untukmu"ajak Jongdae lalu menarik tangan Jongin untuk berjalan ke toko tersebut

"Bukankah harga _snow globe_ itu sangat mahal?Apa kau akan meminta Suho _hyung_ membelikannya?"tanya Jongin

"Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu,semahal apapun harganya. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Karena aku juga baru dapat bonus gaji bulan ini"jawab Jongdae lalu tersenyum

"Maaf,bisakah aku melihat benda itu?"pinta Jongdae sambil menunjuk _snow globe_ yang ada di etalase toko tersebut

Pegawai toko itu segera mengambilkan benda yang dimaksud Jongdae dan memberikannya pada Jongdae

"Itu _Family's hope globe_. Siapapun yang akan memiliki _snow globe_ itu,keluarganya akan selalu tentram dan bahagia"ujar pegawai toko

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang Jongdae

"Oh benarkah?"tanya Jongdae

"Tentu,kebetulan barang itu _limited edition_,jadi kami hanya menyediakan satu disini"jawab si pegawai

"Baiklah,aku ambil ini. Bisa kau antar aku ke kasir?" pinta Jongdae

"Kau tunggi disini,_hyung_ akan kembali"ujar Jongdae

Jongin mengangguk dan menunggu di depan toko,sementara Jongdae melakukan pembayaran untuk snow globe permintaan Jongin. Kesepuluh orang yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka menghampiri Jongin dengan mata berbinar,kecuali Suho tentunya.

"Jongdae kemana?"tanya Baekhyun

"Membayar barang didalam"jawab Jongin

"Kenapa tidak minta Suho?"tanya Luhan

"Dia bilang,dia akan membelikan untukku. Dia baru saja mendapat gaji bulanan ditambah bonus"jawab Jongin

"Jongin,ini milikmu sekarang"ujar Jongdae yang baru datang sambil memberikan kantong plastik sedang pada Jongin

"Memang apa yang Jongin minta padamu?"tanya Yixing

"Hanya _snow globe_"jawab Jongdae

"_Family's hope globe_"sahut Jongin sambil mengeluarkan _snow globe_ miliknya

"Woah..._snow globe_ yang bagus,pantas saja Jongin menginginkannya"ujar Tao

"Senangnya bisa membelinya dengan hasilku sendiri"jawab Jongdae

"Kalian mau mampir? Aku dan Jongdae _hyung_ kesepian"pinta Jongin sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya

"Baiklah,aku akan membuatkan _bulgogi_ untuk kalian semua"ujar Suho

"YEAY!" kesebelas orang itu bersorak senang

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Kim bersaudara,12 orang itu segera duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga,kecuali Jongin yang sibuk dengan _snow globe_-nya dan Jongdae yang langsung memasuki kamarnya

"Aku akan meletakkan barang ini disini"ujar Jongin sambil meletakkan snow globe didalam etalase yang ada di ruang keluarga

"Kalian tunggulah disini,aku akan segera kembali"ujar Suho lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur

"Jongdae,apa kau punya snack?"tanya Minseok

"Ambil saja di dapur"jawab Jongdae dari dalam kamarnya

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack tanpa mempedulikan Suho yang mondar-mandir memasak itu,ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan beberapa snack di gendongannya

"Tontonan wajib saat mendekati natal" ujar Minseok

"_Home Alone_" jawab 10 orang yang sedang serius menonton Home Alone 2

PRANG! KLONTANG! BRUAGH!

"_Hyung_! Kau apakan dapurku?!"tanya Jongdae sedikit berteriak

"Ada yang tidak beres"ujar Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke dapur

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"ASTAGA,_HYUNG_!"teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur

Kesepuluh orang yang sedang serius menonton Home Alone menghambur ke dapur untuk melihat keadaan dapur, lebih tepatnya Suho. Badan terlentang layaknya cicak sekarat dengan baskom berisikan daging yang menutupi wajah angelic Suho,kaki dan tangan terangkat ke atas

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Suho duduk

"Aku hanya terpeleset"jawab Suho polos

"Biar aku yang membereskannya"ujar Jongin

"Tidak,biar aku yang membereskannya sekaligus aku yang akan memasak"jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku akan membantumu"sahut Yixing

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Setelah mereka siang di rumah Kim bersaudara,mereka segera pulang. Dan tinggalah Jongin dan Jongdae

"Jongin,aku berangkat" ujar Jongdae

"Kemana?"tanya Jongin

"Aku harus bekerja"jawab Jongdae

"_Mwo_?Jangan!"pekik Jongin sambil menggenggam lengan Jongdae

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kenapa?"tanya Jongdae

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk,hyung"jawab Jongin

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa,percayalah padaku"ujar Jongdae

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali,hyung"pinta Jongin

"Aku pasti kembali dan membawakanmu ayam goreng"jawab Jongdae lalu tertawa

"Aku serius _hyung_"rajuk Jongin sambil mngerucutkan bibirnya

"_Arraseo_. Aku pergi dulu"ujar Jongdae lalu pergi keluar rumah

"Lebih baik aku tidur"ujar Jongin lalu masuk ke kamarnya

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam,berarti sudah saatnya Jongdae pulang ke rumah

"_Ahjussi_,saya izin pulang ne?"pinta Jongdae

"Baiklah,cepatlah pulang. Aku yakin adikmu sudah kelaparan di rumah" jawab

"_Gamsahabnida_"

Jongdae membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan bosnya,ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya Jongdae tak perlu susah-susah bekerja di sebuah cafe,padahal ayahnya telah meninggalkan perusahaannya yang sukses pada Jongdae juga Jongin. Namun,Jongdae tak mau mengurusi perusahaan itu sebelum ia benar-benar lulus dari kuliah S2-nya. Jongdae berhenti di toko souvenir untuk membeli syal berwarna biru untuk Jongin. Setelah itu,ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

**Kim Jongin is calling**

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Apa hyung dalam perjalanan pulang?"_

"_Ne,wae_?"

_"Aniya,aku hanya khawatir"_

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa Jongin. Aku akan berdiri di depanmu 10 menit lagi"

_"Baiklah,aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membohongiku"_

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

_"Tidak"_

"Baiklah,tunggu aku 10 menit lagi"

Jongdae memutus sambungan telponnya dengan Jongin

'Ia pasti suka'

Jongdae terus memperhatikan kotak berisi syal berwarna biru itu tanpa memperhatikan jalanan saat menyebrang hingga..

"_HYUNG_! AWAS!"

BRAAK

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

PRANG!

Jongin segera mengambil foto keluarganya yang jatuh dan pecah

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa"ujarnya seraya mengambil pecahan kaca dan bingkai foto yang sudah pecah itu.

"Aww.."

Jongin segera pergi mengambil obat merah dan plaster untuk mengobati jarinya yang terluka karena tergores pecahan kaca

"Jongdae hyung,cepatlah pulang" ucapnya lirih

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Kotak syal beserta pemiliknya ambruk bersamaan,syal yang awalnya seluruhnya berwarna biru berubah menjadi gelap karena tercampur dengan darah dari kepala sang pemilik

BRUUUM...

"_Hyung_!"

Sehun menghampiri Jongdae yang terkulai lemas di tengah jalan dengan darah mengucur dari kepala,lubang hidung,dan ujung bibirnya

"Aku sudah panggil ambulan,_hyung_ bertahanlah"pinta Sehun sambil meletakkan kepala Jongdae di pangkuannya

"_Goma_...hhh..._wo_,Sehun...hhh..." ujar Jongdae lirih

"Bertahanlah,sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang" jawab Sehun

"Rasanya...hhhh...sakit...hhh...kalau...hh...aku...hh– "

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak,_hyung_!Apa kau tak kasihan dengan Jongin?!"pekik Sehun

"Beri...hhh...kan ini...hhh...pada Jongin...hhh..."ujar Jongdae sambil memberikan kotak berisi syal biru pada Sehun

"Tidak! Kau yang akan memberikan– HYUNG!"

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

"_Hyung_,bertahanlah"pinta Sehun

Sehun ikut mendorong ranjang Jongdae hingga di ruang ICU,Jongdae meminta suster untuk berhenti di pintu ICU

"Katakan..hhh...pada Jongin...hhh...aku menyaya–"

Suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata itu,segera saja suster-suster itu memasukkan Jongdae ke dalam ruang ICU

"Dokter,tolong selamatkan _hyung_ saya"pinta Sehun

"Saya akan berusaha" jawab sang dokter sebelum masuk ke ruang ICU

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU sambil menggigit jarinya,menunggu dokter keluar

_Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega_

_ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

**Park Chanyeol is calling**

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Sehun,bagaimana?"_

"Dia masih ditangani oleh dokter"

_"Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi"_

"Aku akan menunggu kalian"

_"Baiklah,aku akan menghubungi Jongin"_

Setelah memutuskan telepon dengan Chanyeol,Sehun memandangi syal biru yang Jongdae berikan padanya

"Aku ingin melihat kau yang memberikan padanya dengan tanganmu sendiri _hyung_,ia pasti lebih senang" gumam Sehun sambil menahan air matanya

**Another Place...**

Jongin berbaring di tempat tidurnya ditemani dengan Monggu,anjingnya

"Apa kau rindu dengan Jongdae _hyung_?Ia seharusnya sudah pulang sekarang"ujar Jongin sambil mengelus bulu Monggu,Monggu menggonggong

"Aku tak sabar mengucapkan selamat natal padanya saat jam 12 nanti"ujar Jongin berbinar

"Kira-kira kado apa yang dia berikan untukku ya?"tanya Jongin

"Ah..._hyung_...cepatlah pulang" gumamna

_Nal annaehaejwo_

_Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo_

**Byun Baekhyun is calling**

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Hiks...Kau...hiks...kerumah sakit sekarang hiks"_

"Kenapa?Siapa yang sakit?Tenanglah"

_"Jongdae hyung...hiks...dia...dia..."_

Mata Jongin membulat,"Kenapa?! Jongdae _hyung_ kenapa?!"teriak Jongin

_"Cepatlah kerumah sakit"_

"Tidak! Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" teriak Jongin lagi

_"Hyungmu kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang,ia korban tabrak lari"_

**DEG!**

Jongin terdiam, bukankah kakaknya itu berjanji akan tiba dihadapannya 10 menit setelah ia menelepon? Tapi kenapa tidak? Dan sekarang, dia ada di rumah sakit sebagai... pasien. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah bertumpuk di bawah mata Jongin

"Tidak mungkin!Kau bohong! Jangan berbohong padaku,BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Jongin

_"Aku tak berbohong Jongin...hiks...dia membutuhkanmu sekarang"_

"Aku tau kau bercanda. Saat aku sampai dirumah sakit,aku akan menghajarmu"ujar Jongin lalu mematikan teleponnya

"Ayo"

Jongin menggendong Monggu dalam pelukannya dan berjalan ke rumah sakit dengan mata merah dan menahan tangisnya.

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan hyung-ku?"tanya Sehun

"Dia baik-baik saja,tetapi fisiknya sangat lemah. Juga darah yang berkurang sangat banyak. Dan sekarang,ia dalam kondisi koma" jawab dokter

"_MWO_?!"

"Kita hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan semoga ia segera bangun. Anda bisa menjenguknya,saya permisi"

Setelah dokter itu pergi,mereka serempak masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Jongdae tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan perban di kepalanya,dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Mereka masih tak percaya,Jongdae yang biasanya melempar lelucon konyol tengah terkulai tak berdaya di rumah sakit dengan alat bantu pernapasan

BRAAK

"JONGDAE _HYUNG_! BANGUN!" teriak Jongin sambil mengguncang badan Jongin

"Jongin_ andwae!_"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Jongin yang mengguncang badan Jongdae dengan keras,sementara Monggu bersembunyi dikaki Suho

"AKU TAHU KAU BERCANDA _HYUNG_! AKU MINTA MAAF KARENA MENJAHILIMU SAAT ITU! BANGUN DAN KATAKAN KAU HANYA BERCANDA _HYUNG_ _BABO_!"teriak Jongin lagi

"Jongin,_andwae_! Jongdae sedang beristirahat!"bentak Kris yang kini ikut menarik Jongin menjauh

"BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR PASUKAN UNGUMU ITU?! BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN _HYUNG_! BANGUN! Hiks..."

Serasa tulangnya patah dan melemas Jongin jatuh ke bawah,kristal cair itu telah membentuk sungai kecil di pipi Jongin dan menetes ke lantai

"Jangan...hiks...Jangan lagi...hiks..."

_'Aku akan menjagamu saeng'_

_'Lain kali berhati-hatilah,kau hampir tertabrak dua kali bodoh'_

_'Ini bukan salahmu Jongin,uljima'_

_'Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu,semahal apapun akan membelikannya untukmu. Karena aku menyayangimu'_

_'Tak akan terjadi apa-apa,percayalah padaku'_

_'Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?'_

_'Tak akan terjadi apa-apa akan berdiri di depanmu 10 menit lagi'_

"Kau membohongiku hyung"gumam Jongin

"Jongin..."

"Jongdae koma"

**DEG!**

"Bohong..."gumam Jongin

"Jongin..."

"Kau berbohong!"teriak Jongin lalu keluar dari ruangan Jongdae

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

Jongin merapatkan jaketnya sambil menatap nanar langit malam

"Ayah...ibu...Kalian tak akan membiarkanku sendiri kan?Jangan ambil Jongdae hyung"gumam Jongin

Tak lama kemudian,butiran salju perlahan turun dari langit dan membuat semua tempat perlahan-lahan tertutupi salju yang putih

"Jangan ambil Jongdae _hyung_" gumam Jongin

Jongin memperhatikan jam tangannya,tepat pukul 12 malam

"_Merry Christmas hyung_...gomawo atas hadiahnya" ujar Jongin lirih

"Jongin.." panggil Sehun sambil menghampiri Jongin

"Apa dia sudah selesai dengan sandiwaranya?"tanya Jongin lirih

"Sandiwara apa? Dia benar-benar koma"jawab Sehun

"Panggil aku jika ia sudah dengan sandiwaranya" ujar Jongin

"Jongdae _hyung_ menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu" ujar Sehun sambil memberikan kotak berwarna merah dengan pita hijau pada Jongin lalu pergi

Jongin meraihnya dan meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuannya dan menatapnya nanar,ia membuka kotak itu dan terisak saat melihat syal yang setengahnya berwarna gelap itu

"Ini syal yang aku inginkan hiks..."

Jongin mengambil sebuah catatan di atasnya

_Untuk adikku Kim Jongin_

_Merry Christmas ^^_

_Aku harap kau senang dengan hadiah natal ini. Mianhae aku tak bisa memberikanmu yang lain selain ini,jika kau sudah membukanya datanglah ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke makam ibu dan ayah. Jika ada hadiah yang lain di kamarmu,mungkin saja itu juga dariku hihi :D_

_Kim Jongdae_

"Apa ini hadiah yang lainnya? Ini hadiah terpahit yang aku terima hyung" ujar Jongin lirih

"Maaf _hyung_..."

"Terima kasih atas hadiah natal yang kau berikan tahun ini. Hadiah yang luar biasa menyakitkan"

Jongin menangis dalam derasnya salju yang turun. Salju itu mungkin juga menandakan kesedihannya saat ini

**Natal Tahun Pertama...**

"Terima kasih syalnya _hyung_,aku akan menempuh ujian semester 1,_hyung_. Tahun depan,aku akan menjadi mahasiswa. Apa _hyung_ akan datang di hari kelulusanku? Datang dan lihatlah aku dengan seragam kelulusanku _hyung. Merry Christmas_" –Jongin

"Cepatlah bangun. Jongin akan lulus satu semester lagi,apa kau tak mau melihatnya lulus?" –Kyungsoo

"6 bulan berjalan cepat dan Jongin akan lulus,aku harap kau bangun" –Baekhyun

**Natal Tahun Kedua...**

"Kau tak melihatku lulus kemarin,aku membencimu _hyung_" –Jongin

"Dia sudah lulus,dan dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang kedokteran demi kau" –Suho

"Tak mendengar suaramu selama ini,rasanya sepi" –Minseok

**Natal Tahun Ketiga...**

"Apa kau tak lelah tidur terus? sudah lama tak mengunjungi ibu dan akan memarahimu –Jongin

"Kau mengalahkan rekor tidurku" –Luhan

"Tak ada yang membelaku lagi saat Suho _hyung_ memarahiku" –Sehun

"Tak ada yang menjadi korban jahilku lagi hueee" –Tao

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu,bangun dan makanlah" –Yixing

**Natal Tahun Keempat**

Kesembilan laki-laki itu tengah berkumpul di ruangan Jongdae

"Kalau kau tak bangun juga,aku akan me-_wushu_ pasukan bebekmu" –Tao

"Aku akan membakar anak-anakmu!" –Jongin

"Kau melewati rekor tidurku,aku akan mentraktirmu" –Luhan

"Bisakah kau bangun sekarang?Atau aku akan membuang pasukanmu" –Kris

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang sambil membawa gitar dengan mata sembab

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"tanya Suho

"Menyanyikan lagu untuk Jongdae sebagai hadiah natal untuknya" jawab Baekhyun

"_Miracles In December_"sambung Chanyeol

"Bolehkah aku ikut bernyanyi?"tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol memetikkan gitarnya dan terdengar melodi yang perlahan terdengar

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_(Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi)_

_deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda_

_(Mencoba mendegarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi)_

_Boiji anhdeonge boigo deulliji anhdeonge deullyeo_

_(Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar semuanya)_

_**"Jongin-ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Hyung akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang bagus"**_

_neo nareul ddeonan dwiro naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosso_

_(Karena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru)_

_**Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega yeah…_

_(Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri)_

_ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega_

_(Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu)_

_**"Jongin-ah, jangan membuat hyung khawatir. Hyung bisa dimarahi eomma karena membiarkanmu bermain sendiri"**_

_ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha_

_(Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini)_

_Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_

_(Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku)_

_Nan saenggakmanhamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…_

_(Hanya dengan memikirkannya, duniaku seketika penuh denganmu)_

_nunsongihanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga_

_(Karena setiap salju yang turun, adalah air matamu)_

_Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il_

_(Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, membawamu kembali padaku)_

_i chorahan choneunglyeog ( ijen eobseoeumyeon jogesseo) uhhh.._

_(Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan ini)_

_Repeat **_

_Jiganeul meomchwo ( Nege doraga)_

_(Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu)_

_chueogeul chaegeun ( Neoui peijireul yeoreo)_

_(Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku)_

_nan ge ane isseo ( Ow hooo)_

_(Ketika aku berada disana)_

_Neowa hamkke ineun geol_

_(Disana bersamamu)_

_aju jogeunmago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi_

_(Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah)_

_Ireohke modeungeol ( Nae salmeul modu)_

_(Namun mampu merubah semuanya,)_

_bakkungeol (Sesangeul modu) hooo uwoo…_

_(Seluruh hidupku,Seluruh isi duniaku)_

Tangan yang selama ini hanya menyentuh kain rumah sakit,bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan tak ada yang menyadarinya

_Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseodeon naega hoo.._

_(Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih atas cintamu)_

_Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aradeon naega ohh.._

_(Aku fikir, semua akan berhenti hanya dengan aku berhenti memikirannya)_

_neo wonhaedeon geu moseub gedaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga_

_(Tetapi hari demi hari, aku memperbaiki diri ini agar kau kembali)_

_Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesok ddeul geot gata_

_(Sepertinya cintaku kembali bersemi tanpa batas)_

_Siganeul meomchwo (Ije nan) nege doraga (Nege doraga)_

_(Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu)_

_chueogui chaegeun (Oneuldo) neoui peijireul yeoreo (nan geane isseo ow hoo…)_

_(Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku)_

_Geu gyeure wa ineungeol_

_(Ketika aku berada disana, musim dingin waktu itu)_

Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Mata itu melihat sungai kecil yang mengalir dari 11 pasang mata yang tengah memejamkan mata mereka. Mau tak mau sepasang mata yang baru saja terbuka lebar itu mengeluarkan air matanya dan mulut yang sudah lama tertutup itu bergerak mengikuti nyanyian 10 sahabat dan adik laki-lakinya itu

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_(Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi)_

_deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda_

_(Mencoba mendegarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi)_

11 pasang mata itu membuka mata sembab mereka dan 11 bibir itu membentuk senyuman penuh arti saat melihat orang yang mereka nanti selama 4 tahun itu terbangun dan ikut bernyanyi dengan mereka. Dengan cepat,Jongin memeluk _hyung_ yang ia rindukan selama ini

"_Bogoshippo._..hiks"ujar Jongin terisak

"_Nado_...hiks...maaf..._jeongmal mianhae_ hiks"jawab Jongdae dengan suara seraknya

"Tak apa,kau sudah kembali _hyung_"jawab Jongin

* * *

**=D.O.M=**

* * *

**Satu Tahun Kemudian...**

"Terima kasih atas kerja harap anda bisa bekerja sama dengan saya lagi"

"Tentu dan pasti"

Setelah rapat selesai,Jongdae segera melesat menuju Kyunghee University untuk merayakan kelulusan adik laki-lakinya, jalanan macet benar-benar mengganggunya

"Aish...aku bisa telat kalau begini"gerutu Jongdae

Jongdae segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke universitas tempat adiknya sedang melakukan pidato kelulusan saat ini

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan anda semua selama maafkan saya jika saya pernah berbuat salah pada anda semua. Terima kasih"

Jongin mengakhiri pidato kelulusannya dan segera turun dari panggung untuk menemui sahabat-sahabatnya

"Selamat"ujar Tao

"Terima kasih. Apa Jongdae _hyung_ tak datang lagi di hari kelulusanku?"tanya Jongin

"Dia tak berada di rumah sakit tetapi di–"

"Aku disini" sahut Jongdae

Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Jongin sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna peach

"Aku pikir kau lupa hari kelulusanku"cibir Jongin

"Melupakan hari kelulusan adik kecilku? Tentu saja tidak" jawab Jongdae sambil memberikan buket bunga berwarna peach itu

"Selamat"ujar Jongdae

"Untuk merayakan kelulusan Jongin,bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian di restoran milik ayahku?"tawar Suho

"Kita akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu setelah itu"ujar Jongdae

"Baiklah,ayo"

* * *

**=FIN=**

* * *

**Gimana? Gak ada yang nangis? oke #pulang  
**

** Ini sebenernya ff buatan tahun 2013 dan pas masa-masa MID era. Aku lupa darimana dapet ide ini, tahu-tahu pengen nulis aja wkwk. Dan lagi, ini ff udh pernah aku publish, dan aku publish lg disini dgn keadaan 'EDITED' alias udah diedit ulang biar feelnya dapet. Okeh, selesai, kkeut.**

**Don't forget to RnR!**


End file.
